1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to micro-fluidic devices, and more particularly, to micro-fluidic hydrodynamic focusing devices.
2. Background
Various hydrodynamic focusing systems, their properties, and their uses have been discussed in the patent literature. Several examples are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,187 issued Jan. 12, 1999 to Ramsey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,666 issued Sep. 19, 2000 to Jacobson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,739 issued Dec. 12, 2000 to Weigl et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,609 issued Jan. 14, 2003 to Wada et al. The above-identified patents are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the invention by their mention in the background.